


The Zesty Nugget

by doughntworry



Category: Runepack
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Banshees, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Food Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughntworry/pseuds/doughntworry
Summary: Rune and Soren have some ~zesty~ fun at Chick-Fil-A





	The Zesty Nugget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satans_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=satans_senpai).



It was an average night for the pack when the alpha got a hankering for christian nuggies. Soren refusing to let his lover be alone, decided to tag along for the car ride to satisfy's the stubborn wolf's hunger.

However, there was a problem rising in the gentle air tonight. Due to the recent growth of the pack and it's members, both of the domineering males intimate life had, in a way, dissipated for the time being. As such, the sexual tension between the alpha and his omega was through the roof as they drove the old pickup to Chick-Fil-A.

Soren was the first to break the silence, "Hey Puppy?" He tried drawing his wolf's attention to himself. "It's been awhile, you know?" The banshee's hand crept closer to Rune's thigh and rubbed his thumb along the hem of his jeans softly.

Rune growled under his breath warning his omega that he was playing a dangerous game,"You're so impatient Ren. Can't you wait until we get home baby?"

Soren began to fidget and whined at the question," But Puppy.... I need you."

It was at that moment Rune slammed on the brakes as he parked for they had arrived at the restaurant. The alpha quickly jumped out of the vehicle only to come around to the passanger side and drag Soren out of his seat and press him against the cold metal of the truck. The wolf whispered softly near Soren's ear so close that the latter could feel his warm breath on his neck,"We will continue this later Ren. I'm not fucking you on an empty stomach." Soren just nodded and swallowed dryly as right now with his alpha's domineering tone there was no way in hell he could say no or disagree.

Rune grinned slyly at the acknowledgement and pressed his lips to the other male's forcefully as he put his hands to his chest keeeping him pinned. The omega gasped at the feeling and returned the kiss with the same forceful passion his lover was giving him stifling back a moan. The alpha took the oppurtunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth as his hands slowly traveled down his chest to the omega's soft ass, squeezing and massaging it just enough. Soren whimpered at the touch becoming putty. He felt his lip being nibbled on before he was yearning for more as the alpha had pulled away from him. Rune smirked and winked at his lover before teasing,"Time to go eat love."

The submissive frowned and followed behind his dom, huffing and grumbling to himself not even caring about the clear frustration that was shining across his face before he fumbled with himself, trying to hide his very obvious hard-on. Once they were inside the alpha had quickly ordered food for himself as Soren stated he wasn't hungry, when truly he was but he was hungry for something much larger and saltier in his opinion.

Rune picked up their food and took the food to one of the booths in very back corner's of the restaurant that was out of plain sight. The wolf patted his lap waiting for his lover to take his seat. Soren obeyed the command while blushing and settling in his alpha's lap. 'You've been a very naughty boy Ren. How should puppy punish you tonight hmm?" Rune told him growling next to his ear once again. The banshee turned a darker and looked to the floor shrugging his shoulders. Soren realizing how public their intimate situation was about to get got embarrassed but also a tad turned on at the same time. "Well we're just going to have to fix that aren't we?" Rune said in the most husky voice he could muster as he nibbled lightly on his lover's ear. "How about you watch me tongue these nuggets as you've teased puppy all night long?"

The omega's head hung low as he visibly gulped while his erection slowly became more painful at his dom's words. Rune turned the omega's face to his and made him watch as he slowly took a piece of chicken to his mouth and licked around the nugget. The wolf then closed his eyes as he began suckling on the small piece of food and shallowly bit into it. Soren's mouth watered at the sight and he licked his lips as his mind filled with multiple images of what his dom could use that sinful mouth for. The alpha continuously teased his submissive by eating his food in the most sinful ways possible, saving a little for later if needed. Deciding that his omega had enough teasing, the wolf bit into a waffle fry before opening a ketchup packet and squirting it along his lover's neck. Soren gasped at the cold feeling when the sauce touched his skin and whimpered when's he felt Rune's searing hot tongue lick up the trail of ketchup he carefully placed.

The wolf smirked at his sub's reaction and sucked at the omega's pulse which he knew was the smaller's weak spot and scraped the sensitive area with his canines. Soren covered his mouth trying to silence the obscene noises that were escaping his mouth as his body was becoming unbearably hot. The omega unconsciously started grinding his ass into his alpha's hard cock constantly wanting more as all he could think about was his animalistic need to find his release. Of course Rune wasn't want to complain as he groaned at the feeling of his lover moving against his lap and placed his hands on his waist to encourage him to continue.

The wolf slipped a hand into his lover and started stroking Soren's dick between the layers of clothing he had on and sunk his teeth into the nape of neck. The alpha took his other hand and moved underneath the omega's shirt latching onto one of his nipples. Soren's head lolled back as he could feel himself nearing an edge. "Puppy," he moaned out before sinking his teeth into his lip. "Mmmm" Rune's stroked increased in speed in his strokes as the banshee's breath started to pick up as he neared climax. "Come for me baby," Rune whispered in his ear. The banshee then came all over the front of his chest panting and his body becoming a puddle in the wolf's arms.

"I'm not done with you yet Ren my love," Rune told his omega helping shove his pants just past his ass as he pulled a condom and a travel packet of lube out of his wallet. The alpha quickly fumbled with his pants, freeing his erection and rolling the condom on and slathering some lube over his fingers as well as his dick.

Soren gasped at the cold feeling of lube pressing against his ass and groaned when the alpha slowly pushed in one finger trying to stretch the male above him. The wolf kissed his lover's shoulder as he started thrusting his finger in and out of the banshee before adding another. The alpha continued to stretch his omega until Soren was fully hard again and begging for Rune just to get on with it and fuck him already. The alpha then slowly pressed himself against the whimpering banshee and thrust into him hard groaning at the warm feeling of Soren surrounding his throbbing dick.

The submissive teared up at the feeling of over-stimulation swam through his veins so deliciously as his alpha made him his. Not caring at this point, they were both letting loud moans leave them and fill the silence of the normally christian restaurant. "Such a dirty boy for me? Isn't that right Ren? So naughty...." Rune said spurred on by his instincts to mark his mate. "Let them hear you baby. Let everyone here know that only I can make you like this. That only I can fuck and unravel you into this mess." Soren just nodded as he let more tears stream down his face and once again neared his climax. The wolf was also losing his cool and trying to keep from changing as he was losing control of his emotions the more he neared his high. The alpha picked up his speed in thrusts, rapidly plowing into Soren's prostate and let his teeth sink into Soren's nape as he released himself in the common.

Soren came along with his lover beneath him screaming as he came all over the table. Both of them were exhausted to say the least but became apparent of their situation when a few blushing employees coughed to catch their attention. "We're sorry for um..... staring but we're gonna have to ask you to leave," the lady that seemed to be the manager told them flustered and tried not to drool. Rune laughed out loud as he helped clean up their mess (ALL of their mess) before helping Soren out of the booth and to his feet.

Before leaving the restaurant Rune took the last nugget from the open box that was now covered with Soren's cum on it and stuck it in his mouth before saying," Damn that's tasty. Y'all should use that sauce more often." Soren rolled his eyes as his entire body was red as a tomato while the alpha laughed and winked at him.

Least to say they were banned from going to Chick-Fil-A ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I did this for shits and giggles because I was bored but i wanted to make the story good enough to quench your thirsts. I love you all!!!


End file.
